


A Stuffed Dinosaur

by xprismaticvoid



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus goes on a ferris wheel, Fair, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xprismaticvoid/pseuds/xprismaticvoid
Summary: Cyrus goes to the annual Shadyside Fair with the Good Hair Crew and soon finds himself spending the day with TJ Kippen.





	A Stuffed Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long time so this is probably awful. Also, this is my first time writing these characters so it probably sucks. Anyways, hope you enjoy though!

The annual Shadyside fair had finally arrived and the good hair crew could not be more excited. It was a tradition that the whole crew would spend a day together simply having fun. Although this year, things were different. They all met up at the entrance, but Cyrus couldn’t help but notice a familiar face.

“Amber? What are you doing here?” Cyrus asked.

“Oh, Andi invited me!” Amber answered with a smile.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted someone else. Marty. Of course, he thought, Buffy invited him. Great everyone invite their significant other so the single guy can be alone. He had no choice but to go along with it. The day wasn’t so bad, that was until it was time to go on a rollercoaster. A two-seat rollercoaster. Not only did Cyrus have a crippling fear of them, but everyone had left him to sit alone.

“Uh guys, you know what I’m gonna sit this one out. Not feeling too good.” Cyrus informed them.

“Oh alright! We’ll meet you at the bench after the ride,” Andi responded.

Cyrus made his way toward towards the bench. To be honest, he felt perfectly fine, he just didn’t want to go on it alone. He pulled out his phone and decided to call the only person who could make him feel better, TJ.

“Underdog!” Cyrus heard from the other side of the line.

“Teej” Cyrus responded with a not-so-cheery voice.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” TJ asked after noticing the slight tremble in his voice.

“Nothing, it’s just we’re at the fair and everyone practically left me alone. Andi has Amber and Buffy has Marty. Not to mention, Jonah canceled last minute.” Cyrus sighed.

“Oh,” TJ contemplated for a moment before continuing, “well guess what? I’ll be there in 20 minutes. Meet me at the entrance.”

“Wait TJ, you really don’t have to,” Cyrus insisted.

“But I want to.”

Those were the last words he heard before TJ abruptly ended the call. He couldn’t help but feel happy in these turn of events. He smiled to himself before he realized the ride had ended and went to meet up with them again.

“Feeling better?” Andi questioned.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Cyrus chuckled, “Oh, also TJ is coming. I thought I’d let you guys know.

He couldn’t help but notice the slight twitch in Buffy’s face, but he ignored it. Either way, he doubted she would notice TJ’s presence when she’s so distracted by Marty. The next twenty minutes felt like the slowest of his life as he waited for TJ. He decided to go wait at the entrance while the others went off on more rides he was afraid of. Suddenly he spotted him, his favorite green eyed boy.

“TJ!” Cyrus yelled in TJ’s direction.

“Cy! What do you say, we go on some rides together?” TJ teased.

“Uh about that. The last time I was at a fair, I ended up puking in a shoe.”

TJ let out the a small laugh and smiled.

“Well, that’s not gonna stop us from having fun.” TJ said to Cyrus as he threw his arm around him and dragged him towards a booth.

“Teej, you do realize you just dragged me, the least athletic person, to a basketball game.” Cyrus whispered to him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you,” he said as he turned towards Cyrus and smiled. He handed the worker 4 tickets and in return they were handed a basketball. The goal was to make a shot at least 3 times out of 5 to win a prize.

“C’mon Underdog, you got this,” TJ said as he fixed Cyrus’s hands on the ball. “You just gotta hold it like this and shoot.”

Cyrus turned towards TJ and looked at him with doubt. He took a shot but missed by quite a lot. TJ smiled at him in awe while a look of embarrassment covered his face.

“Hey, it’s okay. You still have 4 shots.” TJ reassured him.

Cyrus managed to miss all four shots, none of them being even close.

“TJ I told you this wasn’t gonna work.” Cyrus said feeling bummed out.

While he didn’t expect to win, he had been eyeing this stuffed dinosaur and part of him was hopeful. He turned towards the dinosaur and frowned. TJ immediately took notice of his stare and noticed a medium sized green stuffed dinosaur. Without saying anything else, he handed the worker four more tickets. Of course, TJ being the star-basketball-guy he made all five shots, not even close to missing any.

“Show off,” Cyrus said jokingly. TJ just looked at him and smiled.

“I’d like that one” TJ said to the worker while pointing to the green dinosaur. As soon as it was in his hands, he offered it to Cyrus.

“What? But you won it, you should keep it,” Cyrus insisted with slight disappointment in his voice.

“Cy, I only won this for you. I want you to keep it, think of it as memorabilia.” TJ responded with a big smile on his face. Cyrus smiled back and took the stuffed dinosaur into his hands.

“Thank you…” Cyrus gushed. They stared into each other’s eyes but were soon interrupted by Andi’s voice in the distance.

“Cyrus! There you are! We’re gonna go on the ferris wheel and we were gonna ask if you guys wanted to join us” Andi yelled.

“Andi, you know I’m afraid of ferris wheels” Cyrus answered with embarrassment.

“Don’t worry Underdog, I’ll be there with you” TJ said. Cyrus turned to him and smiled as they began walking towards the ferris wheel. Everyone got on into their own passenger-pods. TJ and Cyrus sat in silence as the pods began moving upwards.

“I can’t do this” Cyrus panicked and quickly grabbed the stuffed dinosaur and hugged it.

“Cy, yes you can. I’m right here.” TJ said, “Hey look at me, I’m right here.”

Cyrus looked into TJ’s green eyes and immediately calmed down.

“I’m alright” Cyrus reassured himself. But then the ride stopped right on the top as passengers got on below. Cyrus looked down and realized how high up they were. “Okay, no I’m not” He repeated as tears filled his eyes. TJ immediately took a seat next to him and placed his hand on Cyrus’s hand. Cyrus hid his face as he blushed from both embarrassment and happiness. It was no secret to his friends that Cyrus had been deeply crushing on the star of the basketball team, his best friend, TJ. He looked up and looked into TJ’s eyes.

“It’s okay. I’m right here. You’re gonna be fine.” TJ assured him.

As they maintained eye contact, Cyrus calmed down. The ride began moving again but Cyrus kept his hand wrapped around TJ’s. He tried convincing himself it was for comfort and no other reason.

The rest of the ride was silent but a comfortable silence. Then the ride stopped right at the top.

“The view…it’s beautiful.” Cyrus said in awe as he looked into the distance.

TJ pulled out his phone and took a picture of Cyrus looking at the view.

“Yeah…it is” TJ responded as he looked at Cyrus ignoring the outside view. The ride continued until it came to a stop. They got off and walked out the exit.

“That was actually really nice,” Cyrus said as he smiled brightly while he held his dinosaur.

“Yeah, it was” TJ replied as he slowly got closer to Cyrus.

TJ contemplated what he was doing, what if he ruined everything? What if Cyrus didn’t feel the same? He didn’t have enough time to think before he felt Cyrus’s soft lips on his. It was magical. He couldn’t have chosen a better way for this to happen. They spent the rest of the day staring into each other’s eyes and wrapping each other in hugs. Cyrus didn’t hesitate to say that feris wheels might be his favorite thing now. The end of the day approached quickly and soon it was time to go.

“Cyrus? One last thing,” TJ said.

Cyrus looked at him nervously as he questioned what it could possibly be.

“Would you want to…uh be my boyfriend?” TJ asked full of hope.

It took a moment for it to process in Cyrus’s mind. It was happening. TJ Kippen, captain of the basketball team, liked him.

“Yes! Off course I’ll be your boyfriend” Cyrus responded.

And so, Cyrus kept that stuffed dinosaur near him as a simple reminder of the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
